The Mistletoe Mission
by ThinkingOfaName
Summary: A fluffy festive themed one-shot for you! (Ron and Hermione)


As it is indeed Christmas, here's a little themed one-shot for you. Completely dedicated to our favourite couple. As always, I own absolutely nothing, just this silly little plot. Let me know what you think. Many thanks.

The Mistletoe Mission

"Well that's about it for today's announcements I think…" Dumbledore concluded.

"Oh sorry just one more thing, the Christmas decorations so far are perfect but a little something extra is needed I believe so I have decided as a special festive idea I would like the 5th year prefects to collect mistletoe from the grounds themselves to display in their own common rooms." and with that the headmaster resumed his seat and motioned for the rest of the school to begin eating.

"Oh grrreat, so now we've got to go in search of bloody mistletoe, what's the point anyway? Everyone hates the stuff!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh come on mate get into the festive spirit, it's not all bad, I'm sure there's someone you wouldn't mind getting caught under it with" Harry chimed in, winking at him and looking sideways at Hermione.

"Shut it Harry!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked peering over her book at them.

"Oh nothing, its nothing" Ron said with a slight blush and then glaring at Harry, mentally telling him to keep his mouth shut. Harry got the gist and remained silent.

"You two are so strange sometimes" Hermione stared at them both rather quizzically but decided to ignore whatever it was they had been talking about.

"So when are we going to get this mistletoe then Ron, I mean why its needed I'm not too sure, it's just another excuse for the girls to get even more giggly every time they see someone they want to kiss, it's pathetic if you ask me, but we have to get it I suppose" she added.

"Well, we could go this afternoon and get it out of the way?" Ron replied still with the redness in his cheeks.

"Hmmmm…. yeah ok then" she agreed, half listening to him and half reading.

"Damn it Hermione, is it impossible for you to actually talk to us and look like you're at all interested in what we have to say? Ron said with a slightly raised voice.

"Hmmmm…sorry? What? Sorry I just wanted to read to the end of the page"

"Nice to see where your priorities lie, books first and then friends, you wouldn't like it if me and Harry sat here ignoring you!

"But Ron I was listening to you I just wanted to finish my…"

"That's all it ever is with you Hermione you don't care about anything except those stupid books, you never listen to me, I might want to tell you something important and you wouldn't even care"

"Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to tell me something important?"

"No!" Ron said rather too quickly and his face filled with his trademark fiery red blush once again.

With that Ron stomped out of the Great Hall, with a group of eyes from the Gryffindor table watching his back as he left, including Hermione's. Who was now utterly bewildered with the events of the last five minutes.

The day resumed as normal, Tranfiguration was that first class of the day, Ron had sat by Harry which wasn't unusual, but Hermione always sat on the desk in front of theirs and she had never felt more uncomfortable, she could feel Ron's eyes burning into the back of her head, she still wasn't sure what it was she had done exactly that was so utterly awful, but then it didn't take much to get Ron angry these days, he was always picking fights with her whenever he could. The next two lessons were fine however, as she had Arithmancy and then she was forced to work with Pansy Parkinson in Potions, much to her disgust, but at least it kept her away from Ron. Then came lunch, she had walked into the Great Hall just after Harry and Ron as she had been keeping her distance for the fear of being caught in a another argument. The table was already full so she was forced to take up her usual seat…opposite Ron!

"Hey Hermione" Harry remarked, interrupting her thought process of how she was going to avoid another confrontation.

"Hey Harry, hi Ron…" she trailed off.

Ron didn't make any movement let alone engage his brain to say anything back to her, apparently he was still angry with her. The rest of lunch went by somewhat silently, Harry kept looking annoyingly at his two best friends, angry at the fact he was forced once more to be caught in the middle of there disagreement.

"Well you know what guys?.." Harry began as both Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

"…As fun as it is too sit between two mutes I think I shall just leave you two too communicate alone in your usual manner of snarls and stares." and with that Harry got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. However, before he was out of ear shot he shouted back…

"Just sort it out will you, I'm sick of getting caught up in the middle!"

Hermione looked at Ron, who she found to be also looking at her, he abruptly looked back down at the remaining potato on his plate.

"Ron, Harry's right, we keep putting him in the middle all the time, it's not very fair to him"

She kept looking at him expecting him to answer but he said nothing. She motioned for him to speak but still he said nothing.

"Gods sake Ron, did someone steal your voice or did your ignorance personality trait rear its ugly head again? I am at a loss to know what it is I've done to you, you had a go at me for no apparent reason this morning, and quite frankly I'm getting sick of having to defend myself from you all the time. What is your problem with me, do you hate me or something, as you always seem to find something wrong with whatever it is I do!"

"I DON'T hate you!" he shouted back.

"Well that's good to hear, but why do you have a go at me all the time?"

"I'm sorry 'Mione…" he replied defeated.

"What!?" Hermione asked confused.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Yes I know! I heard you, but it doesn't make any sense, you didn't even argue back to what I just said!"

"I know! Look I know what I said this morning was out of line and I'm sorry I said what I said"

"Oh! Ok then" was all she could manage to say, she certainly wasn't going to continue trying to argue with him anymore, it was a miracle he had found it within himself to actually apologise for once, but she was grateful for that fact, it would make their mission that afternoon much easier.

"Sooo, should we go and find that mistletoe then this afternoon? Ron asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess so" she replied.

That afternoon came a lot quicker than Hermione expected it to, History of Magic was surprisingly interesting that day as was Herbology and by the time half past three arrived she was quite looking forward to going outside for a walk around the grounds. She still hadn't decided where the best place would probably be to find this mistletoe that they needed, but she and Ron both made their way from the Herbology greenhouses towards the lake. The sun had been shining all day and was now looking beautiful as it was drifting further and further towards the west. It shone high above the lake, making the water glisten with the kind of light you can't really look at without squinting.

Around the lake were many trees, they added a real atmosphere to the grounds, such a mix of different types. Hermione looked around for an obliging tree from which they could take their sprigs of mistletoe. She looked high up into the bows of a relatively short tree and saw that it was laden with much mistletoe.

"Ah there were go, that will do. Do you wish to say the spell or shall I?" she turned sideways to ask Ron.

"No no it's ok, you carry on" Ron smiled at her, he knew how she liked to take charge.

"Oh alright then. Accio Mistletoe!" she shouted pointing her wand towards the middle of the tree. The mistletoe came shooting out of the branches at tremendous speed only to stop suddenly a few feet above their heads.

"Accio Mistletoe!!" Hermione said once more, somewhat desperately as if begging it to fall it to her hands.

Ron tried to jump up to retrieve it but it was no use the mistletoe had strategically positioned itself just out of his reach. Ron could feel himself blushing again for the third time that day as his feet landed on the floor, only _this _would happen to him. To be stuck under a piece of that damn plant with the one girl he really did want to kiss. His gaze wandered from the mistletoe to Hermione, but what he saw surprised him. She too was blushing furiously, it was as if someone had drawn all over her face with a bright red pen she was that scarlet.

Then something happened, Ron didn't even realise that his body was even moving until his face was so close to Hermione's that it was too late to control it. His lips were literally inches away from hers when he felt her pulling him towards her. Hermione's fingers fell softly onto the back of his neck as she pulled him into their kiss. Their lips met for a very brief couple of seconds until they both broke away. They were both overcome with shock and stared at each other blankly at first. Ron was speechless, somehow he had plucked up the courage to actually do it, he had kissed her! Well in truth they had kissed each other! He stared into her eyes, she was still looking rather bewildered and Ron felt a slight twinge of hurt in his stomach, then something so utterly beautiful happened within her that no words would ever describe it. Hermione let the most gorgeous smile escape her lips, it made her whole face light up, he had never seen her look so amazingly happy. He then began to laugh, a excited kind of laugh, the kind that only escapes you when your so indescribably happy.

The mistletoe that had just witnessed their first intimate moment together fell to floor between them, they both stared at it, as if unsure what to do with it. Hermione eventually realised that she would have to bend down to pick it up. When she resumed a full standing position she looked once again at Ron, his laughter had faded into a gorgeous smile that matched hers, and she was more than sure she would be wearing hers for the rest of the year if not the rest of her life!

"Thank you Ron"

"No, thank you 'Mione…" he breathed.

Ron stretched out his hand offering it to her, she took it and with that they walked back towards the castle together, both realising that this was the start of something new.

The End

* * *

Ay well I don't know, I felt compelled to write that after I bought some mistletoe in town today. Let me know what you think of it. Happy Christmas everyone, I hope Santa brings you all what you want. Although, I don't think he'll bring me - Ron all wrapped up in a box! Hehe. 


End file.
